1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a satellite vehicle for moving pallet units (loading units) into and out of storage with transport vehicles, containers or the like, as defined in the preamble to claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a satellite vehicle known from DE 296 20 342 U1, the fork arms can be displaced in their longitudinal direction in order to receive pallets longitudinally and transversely, or folded up in order to receive pallets transversely or longitudinally.